I will Always Love You
by thesweetpirate
Summary: A short one shot telling how MC affected everyone around her.


**~• Yoosung •~**

She makes me want to become a better person.

A better man.

It feels silly to say, but talking to her gives me encouragement that I haven't felt before ... since Rika. When she admitted she had feelings for me, I felt happy ... so happy I wanted to cry. She saw something in me, something worthy of her affections and love.

She gave me courage.

The courage to move on.

 **~• Zen •~**

She is ... beautiful, wonderful, kind, sweet ... and I fell in love with her.

The moment we first started talking I felt a connection. She wasnt like the other women, she wasnt the type of person who was obsessed with getting my attention. She took time to get to know the real me. The me behind my good looks.

The me who doubts himself.

She made me believe I was good enough.

She gave me confidence.

 **~• Jaehee •~**

Even though I am also a woman, I can't deny the closeness I felt towards her.

She would fangirl with me about Zen, she would cheer me up when I would feel exhausted from my work load. She helped me realize I need to take better care of myself.

She made me realize that I was important as well.

 **~• Jumin •~**

Looking at my phone always brings a smile to my face. A smile that nothing else has ever coaxed out of me.

I look at the conversations we had and it makes me smile, it makes me laugh.

I feel lighter when I'm talking with her.

She understands me and helps me understand myself. She untangles the knots that bind me.

She made me understand that it was ok to feel.

 **~• V •~**

I never thought that there was someone who existed in this world who would become so precious to me ... until I met her.

She was able to pull me out of my self loathing with her kindness and compassion. With her love.

With her kind heart she taught me how to forgive myself.

 **~• Rika •~**

I have done some terrible things, dark things. I thought no one else would understand why. That no one would accept me.

I wanted to help people. I couldnt understand why people were making me the villian.

She showed up though and she had accepted me. She had accepted me and my darkness.

Most importantly ... she shined brightly through all of it and opened my eyes.

 **~• Saeran •~**

I hated her. I hated her and loathed her cheery attitude.

But ... talking with her more ... made me feel ... weird.

Through my fits of raging anger, she was patient.

Through my weakness and my self pity, she was kind.

Through it all, she continued to stay with me. To love me.

And with her love, she taught me to love myself.

 **~• Saeyoung •~**

I can't stop thinking about her. Her laugh, her smile, and her tears.

I was a stubborn, cold man until she came into my life. She had broken down my walls, broken through the facade I carefully built up. When I was at my lowest, in my darkest depths of my despair, she stayed beside me. Never wavering.

Through everything I had put her through she loved me.

She loved me.

What she gave me was something I will treasure for the rest of my life.

She had given me hope.

...

And with that hope, she had inspired me to create this app.

I had created this app because I knew what the people in my life were going through. I knew their troubles.

I kept thinking, "What would MC do if she were still here with us?"

I told them to try it out and stick with it. Of course, I didnt tell them what type of app it was. Only that it was a game and that I wanted them to test it for me.

And you, of course my love, were at the centre of it all. I designed the game's MC after you.

I designed her to be a perfect replica of you, because you had inspired me.

And ... I wanted to keep you with me ... always.

My love ... I will always love you.

No matter who captures the heart of my game's MC, I know I had the heart of the original.

And through every interaction you go through, it reminds me why I fell in love with you.

No matter what my love, I will always love you.

《A/N: I had come up with little theory just last night, before I was about to go to sleep. It just randomly popped into my head.

What if Seven created the game to help his friends through their tough times they were dealing with? Seven and MC were in a relationship and were madly in love until one day MC had an accident and had passed away. Distraught, Seven comes up with a way to keep a part of her with himself forever. And knowing what a caring person MC was, he created this game with the MC being the woman he loved. Knowing she would be able to touch the hearts of his friends.

She is an AI who would respond depending on the interactions of his friends. Each of them had tried the app out and found that the game's MC managed to help them through what they were dealing with.

Seven had made it more game like by adding other AI characters that were inspired by his friends and family.

In a way, I'd think it would also explain why it's said that he loves you in every route.》

 **《~~•~~••~~•~~》**


End file.
